The opinion of hospitals
by AAnitab
Summary: After Brass gets shot, Sara and Gil happily help Sophia and Brass figure out how to best use his second chance at life... and happiness. Sophia/Brass romance.


The Opinion of Hospitals

By AAnitaB

Author's notes and Disclaimers: Sophia/Brass.

I own absolutely nothing. I make no money from this. (Don't I wish). But after I watched the two parter finale, well, between Sophia's concern about Ellie's negative energy around Jim and Sara and Gil coming to their senses…. They decided to help Sophia and Brass take advantage of his second chance at life… and happiness.

Thoughts are inside / /

The Opinion of Hospitals

By AAnitaB

Hospitals. Homicide Captain James Brass had always hated hospitals. Too sterile and sad. They sedated you to make you sleep, then they turned on all the lights and clanked around metal trays just to startle you awake. But… it did beat the alternative. Blinking at the headache bright lights, Brass considered that other possible ending. A nice, long dirt nap. No more breathing. At all. Ever.

And breathing was never a bad thing. Even with enough gauze to make the act just a little painful. Needles, tubes, and bright lights were certainly a fair price to pay for the whole chance to keep living. To feel the Vegas heat on his skin. To run warm desert sand through his fingers. His eyes fell closed. He could feel it now, warm and somehow silky between his fingers.

/Silky?/ Brass forced his eyes open and angled to see down his arm. "Sophie," Blonde hair curled over his knuckles as her face turned against his knee. Her eyes were squeezed closed against the hospital blanket and there was the cutest little crease on her cheek from the fabric. Brass felt the sudden urge grip him to lean down and trace that mark with his fingers… or his lips.

Mentally shaking his head, Brass tried to pull his mind back. It was no way to be thinking about his young partner. No matter how beautiful a sight she was sleeping across his shins. He let his fingers curl through her hair a moment. "Sophie, sweetheart, wake up."

/What?/ It must be those damn drugs. If he weren't doped to his eyeballs, Brass certainly wouldn't be playing with her hair and calling her sweetheart. At least… not out loud. If he weren't so weak he couldn't sit up, he would have done more than run his fingers through her hair before his brain caught up with his body. His eyes still weren't listening to him either, locked on her face. /So beautiful/ He watched helplessly as his own fingers stroked the line of her cheek… until she blinked.

Brass jerked his hand back as Sophie sighed and stretched sleepily. Then her eyes locked on his face. "Jim, you… you're awake." Then she was even further out of reach, one hand pushing her hair back as the other reached for the ever-present pitcher of water on the table. "Here," she was back, curving her hands around his around a cup. "How are you feeling?"

Taking a sip, Brass hid his faint smile in the rim of the cup. He enjoyed being fussed over on occasion. And with Sophie… he enjoyed it more than he should. "Better, Thanks."

Sophie sat down next to his hip on the edge of his bed, careful not to jar his tubes or bandages. She was so close his fingers itched to reach out for hers. /Bad fingers/ "Good," it didn't get any easier to control his hands when one of hers gently touched the bandage just under his collarbone. "I think you've scared us all enough." Her lips twisted, not quite a smile. "For a good, long while."

He tried to resist, but it was just too much. Brass watched his hand reach out, stared at his own fingers as they slipped between hers. He was holding her hand before his brain caught up with his arm. /Damned drugs./ But he couldn't pull back now, not when she smiled and bit her lip. "I'll duck next time, Soph, I promise."

"You better, " Beautiful Sophie leaned down and brushed her lips against his cheek. So close she couldn't possibly see the way his eyes clenched. /Soph/

000

She hadn't been able to let go of his hand, even when he'd drifted back to sleep. The warmth of his skin and the slow even sound of his breathing were way too comforting to give up.

Maybe ever. /I'm sorry, Jim, I wasn't there./ Sophie leaned down, resting her cheek against the back of his hand. Warm, strong, and holding on tight. Jim was a fighter. He'd be back in his feet and at her side in their patrol car in no time and until then … well her neck and back would just have to get used to sleeping in a chair. Settling back into the cushions, Sophie shifted their joined hands closer to the edge of the bed. Unless she could climb up onto the mattress, this was the best it was going to get.

And there was nothing in this world that could move her over that rail. Even the temptation of his arms around her and the sound of his heart beating steadily under her ear. /Stop it, detective, right now./ Closing her eyes, she blocked out the inviting sight of his chest and shoulder.

"Sophia?" The quiet sound popped her eyes back open. Gil Grissom stood in the half open door with a deli to go bag and two cups in his hands. His eyes lingered on Jim's face a moment before flicking over their intertwined fingers. A smile curved his lips as Grissom silently closed the door and moved to the bedside table. "How's he doing?"

/I will not be embarrassed./ Sophie angled her chin to meet Gris' eyes. "In and out, but he's holding on."

Grissom handed her one of the cups and looked pointedly at her grip on Jim's hand. "I can see that." Opening the to go bag, he smiled gently at her. "Think you can stand to let go long enough to eat?" Two sandwiches, chips and what smelled like chicken soup were spread out on the little table. Sophie felt and heard the sudden growling of her stomach. But to let go of Jim's hand… even for a little while.

"Of course, Gil. Thank you." Sophie carefully and slowly pulled her fingers from Jim's and took a sip of coffee, trying to warm suddenly chilled fingers with the cup. "The soup smells great."

"Deli's specialty," Sliding the bowl and spoon across the small table, Grissom was still watching her. She could feel his eyes laughing and teasing her. "Dig in."

The silence was almost worse than whatever it was Gil wanted to say. But why invite disaster… Sophie could live with laughing-silent Grissom. Especially when he kept bringing food and coffee. "Thanks, Gil,"

Several minutes passed in silence; Gil watching Sophie eat with a smile, Sophie avoiding his eyes by staring into the half-empty soup. Then the bowl was completely empty and she couldn't hide in it anymore. She looked up to find Gil's eyes on her face. The almost pity in his face took a few more bricks out of her defensive walls. They were already too close to crumbling.

Grissom pushed a sandwich towards her, seeming to come to a decision. Standing, he moved to her side and took her hand, serious thoughts written all over his face. She couldn't breathe.

"Sophie, we don't always get a second chance like this. You should tell him." Grissom leaned closer, making her meet his eyes. "It's worth the risk, I know." Lips brushed her forehead and footsteps crossed the tile to the door before Sophie could have possibly responded. If then…

000

Sara Sidle, his favorite CSI, was sitting by his bed, smiling down at him. And the cup in her hands made him smile, coffee from his favorite little shop off the strip.

Sophie was nowhere to be seen.

"Sara,"

"You're looking better." She set the coffee down on the little table. "Think you can sit up enough for this or should I grab the bendy straw."

His glare didn't even put a dent in her smile. With only the barest gritting of his teeth and a rasp of a groan, Brass forced himself high enough against the pillows. "Bah, real men don't drink coffee through a bendy straw."

"Ah, yes, but do real men pop open their stitches to prove they're real men." Sara fluffed the pillow up behind him before handing him a cup. "And have Sophia kill me for you getting hurt on my watch. So blow on that first, it's hot."

Eyes locked themselves to his face as their owner sank back into a chair, her coffee in hand. He'd pay for this, but less than usual with Sara. "Where, uh, where is Sophie?"

Could Sara smile any bigger? "Gris pulled rank on her. He drove her home for sleep, fresh clothes and a hot meal. Don't worry, Jim, she'll be back soon. Made me promise to stay with you 'til she did. Isn't that sweet?"

She knew, damn it. How in the hell had Sara figured it out? Brass made damn sure he never stared at Sophie like Sara'd spent years staring at Grissom. He didn't touch her too much or too little, especially around others. He didn't stand too close or too far. He'd played the platonic partner perfectly. Sophie didn't have a clue. But Sara Sidle did. His mouth opened silently a moment, words unwilling to surface. "She's… she's a great partner."

"For starters," Sara wasn't smiling now. Her face was serious and caring. "But you and I both know Sophia means more to you than that." A long sip of coffee later, she moved closer and reached for his free hand. "Jim, things like age or work are too tiny to let get in the way of something really important. Don't waste as much time as Gil and I did."

"But, Sara…" His fingers tightened on hers as he tried to argue, tried to find the words to deny it even as his heart pounded with the thought. "It's not… we're not…"

"Like that?" Sara laughed and patted his hand. "You know how many times I told myself that same thing in the last six years? 'Cause I couldn't count them all." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Coward Jim, willing to face a gun but not a girl. What are you so afraid of?"

He didn't have a damned clue what he was about to say. And it didn't matter, 'cause the second he opened his mouth, the door swung open.

/Sophie/ "Hey, Jim, lookin' good." The smile on her face changed his heart-rate and put a smile on his own lips. One that Sara couldn't help but see and smile at. Somehow Brass couldn't care as Sophie reached out a hand, fingers closing around his as she sat on the edge of his bed. "How are you feeling?"

Her eyes trailed over his face, over his bandages and IV. And Sara, grinning like a loon, sat watching from Sophie's chair. It wasn't like he had the breath to answer anyway. Tightening his fingers around hers, Jim fought for calm as she leaned down to kiss his forehead. /Hold still, you bastard/ "I'm… better now."

"Good," She wasn't pulling away. In fact, Sophie was leaning closer and smiling. Jim could feel the line of her leg heating his hip and side. It made his hand itch to touch that knee, to slide his fingertips up that thigh to curve around her hip. It wouldn't even strain his ribs with her so close.

"I see Sara snuck you some coffee." The smile angled. "What did your doctor say?"

He was smiling too, wasn't he? "That cop coffee withdrawal was worse for me than the caffeine?" On their own, his fingers started playing with hers, his eyes finding their hands a safer place to look.

Sophie's smile was more dangerous than the gunshot. Sara's pulled a close second for entirely different reasons.

000

All too soon Sara and Gil abandoned them entirely and Sophie found herself without an excuse to stay here on the edge of Jim's bed. With two chairs open, she really should move to one of them. But she didn't want to. It was nice right here, with Jim's fingers playing with hers and the warm strength of his side against her leg.

"So Gris had to pull rank on you to make you sleep?" Jim didn't look up from her hand, just played his fingertips along the bones of her fingers. So he didn't see the heat rushing into her face.

"I … no… Grissom just drove me." She didn't even believe herself with that trembling and hesitation in her voice. Jim wouldn't believe it in a million years. "I'm fine. You're the one who got shot."

A low rumble of a laugh put a shiver down her back and pulled her unwilling eyes to his face. "Sophie," Jim pulled her hand to his lips. "When did you forget how to lie?"

Her eyes squeezed closed and her hand helplessly opened along the edge of his jaw. Her throat went dry and seemed full of sand. Still somehow, Jim managed to pull the truth from it. Just like he always did. "I've never been able to lie to you, Jim."

He smiled into her hand, lips pressing a kiss into the middle of her palm. "Then look at me, Soph, and tell me the truth." She could feel him waiting, his thumb rubbing back and forth over the pulse in her wrist. Why was she the helpless one when he was flat on his back in a hospital bed? Forcing her eyes open, Sophie didn't bother to pull away. Jim wouldn't let her go 'til he was good and ready. "That's my girl. Now tell me why you're not sleeping or eating."

/Your girl?/ Sophie didn't try to look away, she knew Jim wouldn't let her. But what he wanted to know…she didn't want to even think about it. Jim's arms tightened, pulling her closer to his chest while he waited. Sophie almost heard Grissom's voice in her head. She felt Jim's hand rubbing up and down her arm. It was time to let this man in, at least a little. "I… I couldn't let you… wake up alone. I … just needed… needed to be here, for you."

The look in his eyes was going to melt her bones, then his hand cupped the side of her face and she nearly collapsed. "Sweetheart, come here, Sophie." Strong arms pulled her down to his chest, holding her close against his steady heartbeat. Her cheek nestled into the line of his shoulder and her arms settled at his waist. Jim Brass was holding her, comforting her and she could feel the thick wrap of bandages around his ribs. "You are here for me, Soph. But partners take care of each other. You have to let someone take care of you." He swallowed, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Like me…"

/Jim?/ Sophie lifted her head, absolutely needing to see his eyes. He looked at her steadily, fingers rising to stroke along her jaw. Warm, strong hands kept her close. Ribs heaved under her hands. Detective Jim Brass was in her arms and his pulse was racing. "Jim?" Sophie licked her lips, trying to figure out was to say. And his eyes followed the motion. The sudden heat in his face simply erased whatever words she had been reaching for. All that was left in her mind was his name and the 

knowledge that he wanted a kiss. "Jim," Sophie helplessly leaned down and touched his lips with her own, groaning at the sudden heat racing through her blood. She could feel the shock in Jim's every muscle in the instant before he responded.

And what a response it was. His hands fisted in her hair, pulling her closer and tighter to deepen the kiss. Opening eagerly to the thrust of his tongue, Sophie savored the taste of his coffee and the strength of his arms around her.

Sophie was kissing her partner Jim Brass … and loving it. Her body shifted over his, helping his hands get her closer while keeping her weight off his ribs. She didn't want to give up this kiss, but to hurt him at all… was not gonna happen. By the way his hands were trying to drag her flat against his chest… Jim wasn't thinking about his wound, or bandages, or anything else but getting her closer. /Jim, we shouldn't…/

Weakly putting her hands on the pillows, Sophie dragged herself back from his lips, ending up kneeling across his hips. "Sophie, please, sweetheart." He tried to lean up, fingers trailing up from her knees. But the bandages stopped him part way. "I want you down here, Soph." He caught her hands, trying to guide her close enough for another kiss.

Resisting was the hardest thing she had ever done. But the pain edging into his eyes was her backbone. Jim was injured, and as much as she was dying to lose herself in his kisses and caresses, Sophie had to be his partner. She had to take care of him, even if that meant pulling away. "Jim, you're too hurt for this." His face tried to argue until the glide of her hands over his chest covered the thickest part of his bandages. "Let me take care of you."

"But, sweetheart…" the way his fingers pulled at her hips tried really hard to distract her from the plan. Then he kissed her palm, his tongue teasing the sensitive pads of her fingers. "Please, I want to kiss you."

Sophie shifted in his arms, letting her body lean closer without putting any weight on his chest. "You get better fast, big guy, and I'll do a lot more than kiss you. But I know your doctor is gonna have something to say about this."

He smiled, caught his fingers in her hair and stole a kiss. "I feel better already, Sophie. Give me another kiss." She braced her arms and gave in to the sweet pull of those hands. /Jim/

000

Kneeling across his hips, his Sophie was too far away. But she was looking at his lips and letting him pull her closer, even as she tried to talk him out of it. "You get better fast, big guy, and I'll do a lot more than kiss you. But I know your doctor's gonna have something to say about this."

She said they should stop, but Sophie got close enough to let him get his arms around her and his hands into her hair. /That's my Sophie. Want me./ Her lips opened to his, giving him the sweet taste he was already hooked on. "I feel better already, Sophie. Give me another kiss."

Sophie looked down at him with a cocked eyebrow, braced her elbows by his shoulders, and gave him the kiss of a lifetime.

All the while never once bumping his bound ribs.

All too soon, she pulled back and the look on her face was classic, determined Sophia. That face made suspects lay down arms and surrender. "Jim, we have to stop."

Jim slid his hands up the long, lean strength of her thighs, loving the way her eyes fluttered. "Why, Soph? Why should be stop, sweetheart?" A soft groan escaped her gorgeous lips and his fingers twitched with the need to get her back down here in his arms.

"Because you're hurt, Jim. I'm not letting you bust open your stitches for a make-out session. You need to get better."

The worry on her face was touching. But the idea of letting her even 12 inches out of his reach was more painful than popping his stitches could ever be. The bags under her eyes were both the last straw and a good idea. Partners take care of each other, and his partner hadn't been sleeping. "You need to get some sleep." He caught her hand and pressed it to his chest. "So here's the plan. I'll leave my stitches alone for now if you take a nap… right here." Jim patted their joined hands against his good shoulder. "Whattaya say, Sophie?"

"You're sure it won't hurt you?" The hesitation in her face and voice was all concern and no reluctance at all. His Sophie wanted to be in his arms. He could feel some of the tension bleed out of her muscles as he smiled.

"Damn straight, sweetheart. Come here." Sophie shifted over his hips, carefully arranging her body against the side of his. Her hair curled over his shoulder as her head settled against the base of his throat. Jim curled his arms around the beautiful woman ever so carefully resting against his chest. /Sophie/ She was here, warm and close in his arms. "That's my girl," Jim buried his fingers in her hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He adored this moment in time, loved holding her, feeling her hold him back. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. I've got you."

"Hmm," Sophie cuddled closer, her hand resting over his heart. "I got you, too, Jim. You wake me up if you need anything." She stopped and tried to hide a deep yawn, putting a smile on his lips. /Strong willed girl./ "…and I mean anything. Promise me."

"You have my word, Soph. Now sleep." Jim rubbed a hand up and down her back as she drifted to sleep. The only thing he was going to wake her up for was a kiss. He wasn't going to do a damn thing that might take her out of his arms. He'd finally gotten his Sophie in his arms and he wasn't ever letting go again. "My sweet Sophie."

Hospitals. Homicide Captain James Brass might just have to change his opinions about hospitals.

With a smile on his face, Jim cuddled his partner closer and fell asleep. He would need his rest if he was going to tempt his girl into risking his stitches in the morning.

Damn, he might just love this hospital.

000

The End


End file.
